Untrue
by Hizashii
Summary: Mil veces se dijeron que sería la última, que no volvería a ocurrir. Mil veces no lo cumplieron. Carlisle/Rosalie. Reto.


**Título:** Untrue.**  
Fandom:** Twilight.**  
Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.**  
Claim:** Carlisle/Rosalie.**  
Rated:** M**  
Advertencias:** Al raiting me remito. (Yes, sex)**  
Summary:** Mil veces se dijeron que sería la última, que no volvería a ocurrir. Mil veces no lo cumplieron.**  
Notas:** Para el reto Palabras para el recuerdo, del Foro LOL. (Palabra clave: Espiral).  
**Dedicado a: **Dessie, amor, feliz cumpleaños(: Espero que no te dañe la mente(?) Besotes y que cumplas muchos, muchos más.

**

* * *

Untrue.**

El primer recuerdo de su vida como vampira que guarda en su memoria son sus manos tomándola de la cintura. No puede evitar recordar con ilusión cada pequeño detalle relacionado con la sensación que la recorrió con brusquedad, esa pasión y ese hormigueo en la punta de los dedos. Y luego recuerda un brillo dorado, una piel pálida y cabellos ondulados.

—Hola —una voz cual seda, baja y sensual—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Rosalie —fue la primera palabra que pronunció. El inicio de su nueva vida.

Y luego estaba viendo la sangre de Royce por todo el suelo, mientras lo veía desangrarse sobre la blanca alfombra. Venganza. Recuerda haber vuelto a casa y recibir consuelo de él, recuerda el latigazo de ímpetu que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal cuando él le acarició el cabello.

Esme y Edward habían ido de caza ese día. Fue entonces que el juego comenzó.

—Será mejor que me vaya, Carlisle —dijo, separándose—. No puede seguir viviendo aquí.

—¿Por qué? —ojos dolidos, voz rota, manos temblorosas, desilusión. Demasiada como para poder soportarla.

Mentirle no era una opción, no con esa mirada y esos labios malditamente sensuales. Le dijo la verdad.

—Te deseo, Carlisle, y no quiero interponerme entre tú y Esme —afirmó, llena de pena. Lo siguiente que ocurrió la sorprendió (bien, quizás muy en el fondo no tanto).

Él la estaba besando, era lento pero repleto de lujuria; las lenguas se enredaban con fogosidad y las manos se permitían vagar un poco más de lo permitido para un _padre_ y una _hija_.

Continuaron su vida después de eso, él con Esme y Rosalie con el recién encontrado Emmett. Mil veces se dijeron que sería la última, que no volvería a ocurrir.

Mil veces no lo cumplieron.

Esta es una de esas veces, porque él la recarga contra un árbol y le besa el cuello con ardor desmedido, con intensa dedicación. Ella gime fuertemente, disfrutando del exquisito sabor de lo prohibido entre sus labios.

Dedos largos, delicados, dedos de médico, se resbalan por sus piernas y los cabellos están revueltos por las manos de ambos en el cabello del otro. Siente que explotará de goce si no llega pronto y no hay nada que desee más en ese momento que no sea Carlisle tomándola con fuerza entre las hojas caídas del otoño.

Le desliza la nariz por todo el cuello, el hombro, los pechos. Por todo el cuerpo.

—Hueles maravillosamente bien, como siempre —la voz ronca, como lija, tan malditamente sexual.

—Jo-der —jadea con fiereza, intentando encajar sus uñas en la piel de piedra de su creador. Él, entonces, la embiste con fuerza de una manera tan profunda y bestial que no puede hacer más que lloriquear como niña pequeña (aunque esté haciendo cosas no aptas para menores).

—Dilo, maldición, _Rose_ —susurró en su oído—. Sólo dilo.

—¡Carlisle, joder, más, más! —suena desesperado, tanto que se golpea internamente por darle más razones a su amante para ser un total presumido de mierda.

—No era necesario que lo dijeras con tanta convicción —ríe en su oído. Maldito seductor, bastardo, que sabe que le pone caliente su carácter cuando actúa como esos estúpidos galanes de televisión.

—Te odio —gruñe, algo enfadada consigo misma por dejarse dominar tan fácil.

—Calla y déjate follar, Rosalie —ordena, ella asiente como esclava y se deja hacer por él.

Una estocada final y están gritando juntos gracias al orgasmo que los atrapa sin piedad.

Mientras se visten en silencio Rosalie no puede evitar pensar que, no importa cuántas veces digan que será la última, su juego es una espiral que siempre volverá al inicio.

Y el inicio es lujuria, pasión y desesperación demostrada entre besos y caricias. El inicio es engaño e infidelidad. 


End file.
